1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processing oil; specifically it relates to processing oil utilizing a high shear device.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally speaking, oil includes vegetable oils, volatile essential oils, petrochemical oils, and synthetic oils. Alternatively oils may be categorized into organic oils and mineral oils. There is a wide variety of organic oils, produced from/by plants, animals, and other organisms through natural metabolic processes. Organic oils mainly contain lipids and may also contain other compounds such as proteins, waxes and alkaloids. Mineral oils, on the other hand, are produced from crude oil, or petroleum, and its refined components, collectively termed petrochemicals. They are crucial resources in today's economy. Crude oil originates from ancient fossilized organic materials, which geochemical processes convert into oil. Mineral oil may also refer to several specific distillates of crude oil.
Vegetable fats and oils are lipid materials derived from plants. Physically, oils are liquid at room temperature, and fats are solid. Chemically, both fats and oils are composed of triglycerides. They may be extracted from different parts of plants; but they are extracted primarily from plant seeds. A common process in producing a vegetable oil comprises extraction, degumming, refining (chemical and physical), hydrogenation and deodorization. A common problem with vegetable oils (e.g., as cooking oils) is rancidification or degradation caused by oxidation, which may cause undesirable odors and flavors.
Ostrich oil has been used extensively in the cosmetic and pharmaceutical industries. However, rancidity causes undesirable chemical changes in flavor, color, odor and nutritional value. Therefore, there is a need to further develop methods and systems in oil processing, for example, to stabilize an oil and/or to improve its quality.